


Tez'asiya !AU - Banishment

by Alxbaster02



Series: The Clockwork Dynasty [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Battle for Azeroth, Gen, OC, Vol'dun, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxbaster02/pseuds/Alxbaster02
Summary: What if Tez'asiya had been banished to Vol'dun long before the events of Battle for Azeroth? A short story of how my OC Tez'asiya would've been introduced to Ervine Ailelumi had the circumstances been different to her current cannon.





	Tez'asiya !AU - Banishment

Ervine hated the heat on the best of days. He hated sand even more so. Therefore the very concept of Vol’dun repulsed him. Yet here he was, walking through the sands after being shot out of the sky. All for the horde he’d barely been apart of for very long.

His wife was far off in another continent with the Undead, Nathanos, so he didn’t even have the comfort of her company. He was stuck with the desolate landscapes, the many Vulpera that had been a strong assistance after the Sethrak assaulted himself and his Zandalari travelling companions. Now he just had to deal with the threat of the Sethrak empire, before they tried to overthrow the Zandalari much like the Blood Trolls were attempting.

Ervine had paused at the encampments of Akunda, and after freeing his mind from the zealous leader, he was able to get some actual intel on the area, and the threats that they posed.

Many of the trolls had been helpful with their inside knowledge of the Sethrak encampments, much like the Vulpera slaves he had freed.

But apparently, the Sethrak weren’t the only threat.

There was a hunter, roaming around Vol’dun. This hunter had been around for over ten years - slipping into encampments and massacring anything that breathed - Banished Zandalari, Sethrak and Vulpera alike. The worst part was only stripped bones were left of the victims, and many of the followers of Akunda believed this hunter had cannibalised them.

Ervine wasn’t the least bit concerned about the hunter, but it did interest him that something or someone had gained such a reputation in such a desolate landscape. He was intrigued, but had a task to complete for the sake of the Zandalari empire, and for the sake of the Horde. This hunter would have to wait. 

He now knew the best angle in which to infiltrate the Sethrak territory from, and so on the back of his Vulpera’s companion’s caravan, he and the Zandalari were on the move.

“Are ya sure da intel be accurate? I don’t be doubtin yaself, Mista Ailelumi, but da source may be an issue”

“From my calculations, this is the best course of action. The only way we can approach is through this sector, any other section would lead to nothing but death” Ervine replied, restraining the annoyance at the idea of being questioned. His temper was a lot shorter due to the heat, and he was unable to restrain the snap from his tone. The troll, however, didn’t seem to take offence.

“I see. I hope ya be right”

“I am” Ervine replied simply, and it was then that the first arrow whistled past the caravan. Ervine was well aware that this was the least defended side - but it was definately still defended.

“Keep your heads down!” the Vulpera yelled from the front of the caravan, but it didn’t make much difference. The sun was low above them now, and the sands were as hot as the large amount of fire-tipped arrows sailing toward them. “Wait! No!” 

The caravan toppled, and the company fell out into the sand. The llamas that had been pulling them took off down the path, with their owner running desperately after them. Ervine and the trolls, however, took a more tactical approach

“Make for the rocks!” Ervine snapped, hurling three snaps of Arcane at the assailants. Normally he wasn’t so scarce with his magic, but the week he’d been stuck in this place was making him impatient. The company quickly made a break for the rocks, barely dodging the assault of arrows. They were almost there-

More Sethrak had appeared on the ridge. Had Ervine’s calculations been incorrect? No, he had been right - but he had anticipated the caravan would’ve lasted longer. He however, had no intention of loosing this fight

Suddenly, the arrows started to dwindle, more openings became apparent in their sprint for cover. Ervine sharply cast his eyes to the ridge, noticing the Sethrak turning on someone or something behind them. 

Many screamed, the sounds drowned out by feral growls.

The company made it to the ridge, and they quickly found shelter inside the abandoned rooms. Catching their breath, they silently exchanged looks at the sound of the Sethrak’s shouts

“Let it take them! Sssend it away!” 

Ervine had a strong feeling that this thing was definately acting alone, and was as much a threat to them as it was to the Sethrak. He gave the group a look to remain quiet. They’d wait out the onslaught and wait for the cover of night before they would plan their next move.

***

The company were sitting around a fire in the small alcove that they had taken refuge in. They were virtually silent, taking in the events of the day. Ervine was deep in thought about their situation, devising numerous scenarios and plans in his complicated mind as he relished in the cooler air. The sand was still an annoyance though.

Ervine cast his glowing eyes out onto the landscape beyond. It was an eerie, almost ghostly sight in comparison to the dull oranges of the day. The stars were clear however, and he silently imagined his wife was looking at the same sky from whereever she was, feeling an ache he couldn’t describe. He definately missed her.

It was then that Ervine paused. He’d almost missed them.

A set of peircing, reptilian eyes, staring right into his soul.

He slowly moved his eyes down to the far corner of the entrance, the stealthed figure was crouched, watching him intently. They were unblinking, and although Ervine didn’t show it, they were unnerving.

“We have company” he spoke quietly, in a soft tone, to avoid provoking a response. The trolls beside him instantly became alert, and Ervine watched as those souless eyes disappeared into the same stealth that had alluded him previously.

“Wat is it?” one of the women whispered, and Ervine scanned the entrance silently “Mista Ailelumi-”

“Some form of reptile” 

“Fantastic” she muttered in response, and Ervine carefully stood from his perch. The three had their eyes glued onto the entrance, the shadows of the moon ominous as they waited for any sign of it.

Scuffling. They all heard it. Like claws on stone. 

The troll that hadn’t spoken was the first to throw her spear at the sound, and found herself frozen when the creature appeared before them, her weapon caught cleanly between bloodied tusks. It was a Sabertusk, a large sabertusk - littered with blood and scars. Ervine allowed his hand to fill with arcane as the creature bit down on the staff, breaking it in two. 

But instead of pouncing, it began to slowly pace around in a semi circle, eyeing Ervine and the second troll, of which still had their weapons. The defenceless troll fell back behind the two

“Wat is it waitin for?!”

Ervine wasn’t sure just yet. The troll, loosing her composure, quickly moved foward to attack. The Sabertusk let out a growl, dodging with an uncomfortable amount of agility and latching onto the troll’s arm. 

It yanked the troll out of the alcove, her companion crying out as the Sabertusk immediately grabbed the weapon and tore it from her grip. It was displaying great intelligance, ensuring the pray was defenceless. And all of this had happened so fast - these women were guards, warriors - this shouldn’t have been so simple.

The Sabertusk hadn’t gone in for the kill yet, which made Ervine narrow his gaze. 

Those unnerving, slitted eyes were fixed onto him again, the tail swishing dangerously as it kept the troll pinned underneath it. Claws digging into her shoulder, making her try to stifle a scream. It recognised he was a threat.

A larger Sabertusk than normal. An obvious display of intelligence… Ervine had seen creatures like this before.

“A moment, please” Ervine stated, making the troll beside him look at him in disbelief “Do we still have some food left?”

“How is dat relevant right now?!”

“Answer my question”

“We have some of da scorpion I killed earlier, why?”

“Give it to me. And do so without questioning me this time” the troll shot him a slight glare, but otherwise complied, handing over the small amount of cooked meat. Ervine turned his attention to the Sabertusk, who remained tense and alert, swishing its’ tail as if a cat waiting to pounce.

“Let us call a truce” Ervine spoke to the Sabertusk calmly “I won’t throw this arcane at you, and you remove yourself from our companion”

“It won’t be listening to ya, Mista Ailelumi! Just kill it!” her statement was followed by a scream from the pinned troll as the claws dug in deeper, and a low feral growl ripped out of its bloodied mouth. “Hurry up!”

“Be quiet” he snapped, turning his attention back to the sabertusk before him “I wish to talk, I know that is not your only form” 

The two trolls looked at each other in confusion, before looking at the Sabertusk. A small glint crossed its’ eyes, the tail swishing as it eyed the food held out to it.

Long moments dragged by for the company, before the Sabertusk took a slow move toward the food. The troll beside Ervine blinked as the Sabertusk slowly approached, abandoning her friend on the ground to curl up in pain, eyeing the arcane in Ervine’s hands with a low growl.

Ervine complied with the unsaid request, allowing the arcane to dissipate. 

The Sabertusk swiftly snatched the food in its jaw, retreating back to its’ previous corner by the entrance to tear into the meat. Ervine observed the creature and ignored the other two trolls as they dressed their wounds cautiously. He observed how barbarically the creature tore apart its food, but was careful not to waste anything.

“Once you are finished, I think a conversation in more humanoid forms would be appropriate” 

The Sabertusk just grunted, taking its time to finish its food. Ervine normally would’ve been amused had he not been in a desert.

Soon enough, the Sabertusk finished its food, licking its tusks and mouth clean before staring up at Ervine again. He nodded to it, and the Sabertusk reluctantly grunted again. Standing from it’s position, it rounded the rocks so that there was a barrier between it and them, before the form shifted.

White, poofy hair appeared in a mass, pulled together by a bloodied bandage. Blue-grey skin littered with scars and a scarce amount of rock-like formations, and turquoise glowing eyes stared back at Ervine over the rocks. If you looked closely, you could see the girl’s pupil was wide in its glow. The girl was borderline feral.

“What is your name?” Ervine decided to start off simple. The girl clearly understood him, so he waited patiently as he spoke in Zandali.

The girl stared at him for a moment before deciding to speak

“Tez’asiya”

He was pleased he seemed to be making progress.

“And why are you here?” 

Silence. 

“Alright then, how long have you lived in Vol’dun?”

“Eleven years” her voice was raspy and monotone, as if she hadn’t spoken in a long, long time. From that time gap, Ervine concluded this was most likely the hunter that the followers of Akunda had been so frightened of

“And how old were you when you came here?”

“... Thirteen”

“I see… May I ask why you were banished? Or did you come here on your own”

“No, ya can’t” Tez’asiya replied bluntly, her eyes still glued on Ervine’s every movement. Ervine simply nodded, knowing that pushing the subject would not be a good idea

“Well… How would you like to get out of Vol’dun, then?”

“Wait, Mista Ervine, bringin back da banished aint an option--”

“We are returning you to your home, why can’t we offer the same to another troll?”

“Ya get banished for a reason, Mista Ailelumi, and dis druid aint tellin ya nothin bout why she was banished. Dere was probably a good reason--”

“Ya have da same eyes”

The company turned to look at Tez’asiya as she stared at the uninjured troll that had spoken. Said troll scrunched up her brows, going to speak in question when Ervine calmly cut in

“You will have to elaborate for us, Tez’asiya”

“Ya have da same eyes as da othas who have been commin ta Vol’dun recently. Da same eyes I had” Tez’asiya stared unblinkingly, a tail swishing around in the sand that Ervine hadn’t noticed before. Tails weren’t common on trolls, or extra limbs, unless their affinities were strong with their Loa. “Eyes of da wrongly convicted… ya don’t deserve ta be here…”

“... Wat did ya do ta get banished, girl?” the troll’s tone had softened ever so slightly, though not by much. Tez continued to stare for an uncomfortable amount of time.

“My Ravasaur died” the two trolls both blinked “My fatha killed him”

“Why would you have been banished for the sins of your father?” For Ervine, this was quite close to home. Tez’asiya’s pupils turned to slits as her instant anger rose. The three immediately went on alert

“Because da General couldn’t see through da lies and deception of dat filth…” a low growl indicated she was getting angry, and very quickly did the poofy white hair disappear, and the Sabertusk reform. Ervine was losing a window.

“Wait” Tez’asiya only paused for a moment, those unnerving eyes staring back at him yet again. “If you can get us a path through the Sethrak lines, I’ll get you out of Vol’dun”

Tez’asiya made no indication as to whether she acknowledged his words, only disappearing into stealth in a deathly silence. The company weren’t sure as to whether they were truly spared from the girl’s presence, and the night air sat heavy around them as they returned to the dwindling fire.

 

Unknown to them, the paths leading through the ruins were slowly becoming stained with blood.


End file.
